New Girl in the Office
by Emi-chan
Summary: A mysterious girl is transferred to the preventors. The reason hidden behind legalize and red tape. Who is she and why does duo know her?
1. The New girl.

New Girl in the Office  
by: Emi-chan  
  
No warnings yet.  
I'm not the owner of GW. Get over it.  
I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this. But it's been bugging me for awhile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sally was quietly sitting at her desk, writing in a notebook...  
  
{Personal Journal of Po Sally}  
  
Tuesday.  
  
Good old boring Tuesday. Or you would think that a Tuesday should be boring. Not this one. Today we've got a new preventor transfering in. I would tell you about this person. But none of us have gotten details. Strange huh?   
  
Well, a lot of strange things have been happening now that I mention it. Some of our backers decided we should have a new facility for housing and offices. They took a grand vote and we are supposed to be breaking ground tommarrow.   
  
It wouldn't affect regular work at all except for the one condition they had. One person of their choice was to head the construction of the new building and all the computer systems involved inside it. So today they are doing a switch, giving us a new person to replace someone in the higher up offices. I just wish I knew who either or both of these people were.  
  
Yeah, that's right. It's all confidental hush-hush work. So we won't know what's going in there till it's done. Wish that we were self suffiecent, that way we wouldn't have to listen to those bast.... Aww shit. The sprinklers have just gone off. What in the hell is happening now...  
  
{Personal Journal closed}  
  
Getting up from her desk, Sally bolted out of the room yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs trying to figure out what was going on. People were running around everywhere trying to cover up paperwork and computer systems so they wouldn't be damaged.   
  
Unnoticed by most was Duo Maxwell leaning by the conference room door. Eyes closed he stood there humming a little tune to himself. Soon enough he felt a tug at his sleeve. Opening his eyes he looked down at the young girl before him.  
  
"Papa..?"  
  
He smiled at her. Standing at 5 foot 2 inches with a dark complection, she had extrememly dark amatheyst eyes. Black hair was accented with golden 'almost' blonde bangs, which stuck to her pouting face with the jets of water pouring down overhead. "Hi there baby doll. You okay?" Gentle fingers reached out to move the strands of hair from covering her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I just... well... Those boys wouldn't let me in.. and.. I..."  
  
Shaking his head he shushed her, "It's alright. Don't worry about it. I gotta go, but I'll take care of this before I leave." He waved at the ceiling above him. "Just stay here and make sure that the scary lady finds ya. Remember, you can't tell them anything." She smiles and nodds her head. Duo gives her a peck (small kiss) on the right check and walks off. Leaning against the doorframe, the young girl watches the people run around and chuckles at their unusual antics.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the fire sprinklers ceased their terror on the office facility, people stopped and rested from the false alarm for a few moments before attempting the tremendous job of cleaning up the mess. With the slowed pace a few eyes started noticeing the new person in their midst.  
  
Five..... Ten..... Fiveteen minutes passed and finally through the small crowd of people who had gradually grown around her a lady pushed her way through to the middle.   
  
"Get out of... I said GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Everyone quickly made way. "... *huff*.... *puff* ...... Just ... WHO ... are you?"  
  
Looking around the young girl took stock of everyone's expressions. Yup. They were scared. "You must be the scary lady!" She smiled in delight.   
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Une screamed.  
  
The girl just kept smiling. "I was told to wait in exactly this spot untill the scary lady found me." Une just started grumbling as Sally broke through the crowd. "Let me introduce myself." She kept smiling. "I am Shea Ran Ron. Your now permanent replacement preventer."   
  
Sally put a hand on Une's shoulder to calm her down and started in. "Okay, Sheran."  
  
Shea's smiled quickly fell. "Don't call me that. Call me Shea, or Ran."  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be a preventor?" This one was from the crowd. Or specifically Heero Yuy.  
  
"Hn. Ask that of yourself, sir... Or should I remind you of a group of five ... BOYS... who took on an armed planetary sized military?" Shea threw back at him.  
  
"Just how old are you, anyway?" Trowa got a jab in.  
  
"That would be classified information."   
  
"Just how did you get this job anyway?" Sally asked.  
  
Shea crossed her arms and a smug smiled started to emerge. "Classified."  
  
"Who sent you?" Quatre's turn.  
  
"Classified."  
  
"What area's of work do you specialize in?" Une managed to add in.  
  
"Classified."  
  
Une looked confused. "Okay.. Then what can you tell us that ISN'T classified."  
  
"hmm..." she looked thoughful for a moment, "My name and the name of the exchanged party who has already left."  
  
Through the stunned crowd one voice broke through. "Well Woman? Who was it?"  
  
Puffing her chest she snarled at him. "Don't even start BOY. I've been warned about you and I'm not about to put up with your shit. Plus, if you'd take a moment and look around you would have noticed that Duo was gone."  
  
Sally took a quick survey of the people in the room. No Duo.   
  
"Of all people they wanted Maxwell?" Une shook her head, wanting to laugh at the situation.  
  
"Of all people, ma'am, he's been the one up and on the front of this project since it started." She looked at Une with a disaproving stare. "So, am I gonna get shown where I'm supposed to work and sleep? Or stay here for eternity?"   
  
"Chang, since your such a devoted person, give her the tour and show Miss Ron her room." Une was mumbling about asprin as she walked off with a snickering Sally following closely behind. 


	2. Dragons?

New Girl in the Office  
by: Emi-chan  
  
No warnings yet.  
I'm not the owner of GW. Get over it.  
Um... I don't think that I mentioned it, but Shea is chinese. If ya couldn't guess;)  
P.S. It looks like it's getting little bits of humor into it. I'm trying to decide if that's good or bad. Lil bits will kinda seem dumb right now, but will make sense later on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A grumbling Wufei reluctantly led Shea through the office and twords the elevators. "Stupid Women..."  
  
Increasing her stride, Shea purposely stepped on the back of Fei's heel. Looking back with an aggitated glare she got in a quick question before he could do anything. "What's your problem?"  
  
"My problem," he snorted as they entered the elevator, "is that I'm stuck with yet another new recruit that has an ego way to big for the little girl she is." Leaning against one wall he punched a button and waited for the doors to close.  
  
"Don't call it an ego till you see me work, little boy." Shea huffed out as she slumped against the opposite wall. Reaching up she put her hands behind her head and frowned. "What do you mean by 'yet another new recruit'?"  
  
Fei just rolled his eyes at her, "They think it's funny to see how bad a new recruit can irritate me. So everyone that gets sent in here I get to 'show them the ropes'."  
  
"I'll tell ya what." She pushed herself away from the wall. "You must have something more important to do than show me around. Just take me to my room and I'll take a little walk around the place by myself later."  
  
"Une will kill us both if I just let you run around." He shoke his head in disaprovel at the idea as he stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"Aww come on," it almost seemed that she bounced out of the elevator and down the hallway after him. "It's not like I'm gonna burn the building down."   
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at her. "Whatever." He took off as Shea sighed in relief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stepping out of the shower, Shea toweled dryed her raven tresses before throwing the towel aside. Without even bothering with clothes she sat nakked on her bed and combed through a section of hair that had spilled over her shoulder. Looking down she admired the stripe of green and yellow that passed beneth her belly button. The stripe continued onto her back forming two chinese dragons intertwined with each other. A head and pair of wings on each shoulder blade and their claws streaching tword a pair of numbers between her shoulders.  
  
Before leaving they had let her get a tatoo of her two best friends. GG had tried to explain that they were technically a part of her. Like a pair of extra arms, but during weapons testing she always had the feeling that they had a will of their own. One always protecting her while the other attacking. Plus with the fanciful tales her uncle told her at that young age she believed that they were smaller but just as powerful versions of the weapons on gundams. They just never guessed that she would actually give them a name.  
  
Flipping her combed hair back she pondered about what to do with it. When she had come in earlier the waist length ponytail had been hidden under her jacket. Grabbing a scrunchie she pulled it into a loose ponytail high on her head. Throwing on a white tank-top that barely reached past her rib cage, blue jean shorts, and a jacket she stuffed a few pockets full of gadgets. Picking up her favorite roller blades she silently thanked whoever that thought of sending her stuff ahead of time before leaving the room. 


	3. Duo wears contacts?

New Girl in the Office  
by: Emi-chan  
  
No warnings yet.  
I'm not the owner of GW. Get over it.  
Um.. a small set up for the next chapter and the intro into what Duo's doing.   
P.S. If I get a reivew before later tonight I'll post another part today.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gliding down the hall she only smirked as the occasional passerby gave her strange looks. Donned with a computer screen that looked like a funky pair of glass' and a single glove on her right hand, anyone would guess that she was only trying to start a trend. Unless they saw the wires that seemingly disappeared into her skin.  
  
Turning a corner she passed by the employee gym. She didn't even have to look at it to know it was there. Hacking into the mainframe had been rather easy. No one really tried to protect most of the blueprints to the compound. So the whole process of getting the layout of the building and the "rules" that Wufei was supposed to tell her only took a moment or two for her to download. And with the info being constantly fed and updated onto the small screen in front of her eyes, there was no way she'd be getting lost.  
  
Of course, trouble was another issue.  
  
A few more hallways and she came to the main lobby. Jumping up on the hand rail, Shea slide past the stairs and slowed to a stop near the middle of the room. Looking around she determined what led to where. Deciding to go look around the med unit and labratories she headed tword the west side of the building.   
  
Skating through the hallways she zipped through the hallways expecting to see her destination at the turn of the next corner. But when she did reach that corner the shock made her tumble to the floor. A security checkpoint. It wasn't the gaurds or even the necessary Preverter ID that was needed that shocked her. No, The most evil of all things was setting in the middle of the hall. There was no way past it and she wasn't about to deal with this, expecially after what happened when encoutering one earlier in the day.  
  
Picking herself up off the floor, Shea turned and headed off for other parts of the complex. Certain that they couldn't have these things everywhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:Unknown Satellite in Space  
  
Duo streched as he walked through the hallway to the living quarters. The flight had taken the whole day and a good portion of the night. Rubbing his sore eyes he resolved that the first thing he would do was take out his contacts. God were they buggin' him. Hurrying his pace he completely ignored shutting any doors and headed straight to the bathroom.  
  
A few momment and a voice filtered from his room's door. "Still wearing those damn contacts?"  
  
"Are you gonna give me the money for getting my eyes fixed?"   
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Then I'm still wearing 'em." Duo walked out and picked up a pair of thin gold framed glass's. "What are you doing up? I thought you liked to sleep later than this?"   
  
G shuffled over to his bed and sat down. "A certain little girl told me you would be getting here about this time."   
  
Duo sat across the room in a desk chain. A bemused smile on his lips. Seeing G in his flannel PJ's and house coat wasn't something you saw ever, and boy did he look funny like that. "Yumeko?" G nodded an affirmative. "She's no where near three yet and it's already starting?"   
  
"This is the first one she's had that was pinpointed within an hour of the actuall time. But she has started to lose her eyesight."   
  
Duo sat in silence for a few minutes. "You do know this means we have to speed up the mission."  
G nodded again and Duo sighed. "I just hope the others will be ready for it."  
  
"I trust that you can get our side ready, but I'm still worried about Shea."   
  
Duo chuckled lightly, "I'd be more worried about Structural Damage to Preventor HQ than her not getting the mission done." 


End file.
